Histories and theories of the past
by leonor santos
Summary: In the present day (somewhere between City of Glass and City of Heavenly Fire), Magnus sits at the Institute and tells the story of a girl named Tessa and a boy named Will and how they got separated, even though they loved each other. Everyone from the New York Institute is present. It's a twisted version of the actual story told by Cassandra Clare. **may contain spoilers**


"I'm not sure if she's going to be able to do that… She never tried it before." Jocelyn's expression was insecure and doubtful. "Well, there's always a first time." Magnus said in disagreement. "Yes, but how I can do it? You're basically asking me to invent some rune that destroys the shield between Shadowhunters and Downworlders." Clary looked at Magnus waiting an answer. Magnus stared at her for a long moment. Looking into her eyes, he could actually see the gift that has been given to her and, not only that, but could also see into that fearless heart of hers. Even knowing her ability was unique and hard to train he knew there was no spell or enchantment that could ever equally hers. "You know, you remind me of this girl I met a long time ago." "You mean, a few years ago…?" – Clary corrected. Magnus cracked a little smile. But it quickly disappeared. "No, actually a hundred and thirty-two years ago." At that moment everybody in the room stopped mothering and all eyes were fixed on him. He continued. "Her name was Theresa Gray. And she had this gift just like you." "She could create runes?" – a hint of curiosity came into Clary's voice. "No. Her gift was something… different. If she touched anything that belonged to someone and if she focused herself, she was able to get in that person's body, and change. Like she could personify that person. But as quickly as she got in that body she could get out. At the beginning it wasn't something she could control, and she was actually scared of that power of hers, but with time she learned to control it and to use it in the right situations." "How does someone gets in someone else's body?" – Clary looked admired. "How come that you can not only draw runes but you can also bring them to life?... It was a gift. No one could explain how did she do it." – Magnus replied. "Okay, so you met a girl who had some creepy and awkward gift. Perfect. What does that has to do with anything were doing here?!" –Jace who was standing up looking through the large window of the Institute was listening to Magnus with his eyes switching between the room and the window. Magnus laughed at that question and soon assumed a serious expression. "You also remind me of some boy." "Oh, really? So now you're telling the Robin Hood story?" – Jace put up a joking face. "He had that attitude of yours." – Magnus declared, looking at Jace from the top of his shoulder. "What attitude?" "Being a sarcastic, total-jerk-asshole!" – Isabelle Lightwood, who was standing next to him, laughed. "Hey, are you insulting me, warlock?!" – Jace's expression turned to a threat. Magnus took an ironic smile. "Seriously, you don't want to peak up a fight with me, Shadowhunter." "What was his name?" – Clary inturrepted. "His name was William… William Herondale." – Jace automatically lifted his head up. "When you say Herondale, you mean Herondale as in Jace's name?" – Isabelle focused Magnus. "Exactly. And, like I said before, he was much like you." – said Magnus looking at Jace's surprised expression. "Now we know why he has that attitude of his… it's genetic." – Simon whispered at Clary's ear. "What happened to him?" – Clary asked. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to hear the rest of the story but then the question was floating in her head and she had to ask. "He was caught by a tormented feeling." "What tormented feeling?" – Alec asked confused. "He fell in love. For a pretty girl called Theresa Gray. But their love was forbidden. They couldn't be together." Clary looked through the corner of her eye and saw Jace standing in the exact same position as a few minutes ago. Only that right now she could tell by his forced closed hands he was a little more tense. He didn't look back at her, but she knew he wanted to. "Why was their love forbidden?" – Simon was the first to break the awkward silence. "Because Theresa was supposedly married to George Herondale, William's father." "Why are you telling us this?" – Jace's voice sounded distant as if he was right there but his mind was in a completely different place. "Because you might want to hear… Oh, don't worry, after I'm done with the story I can make you all forget if you want to." Alec looked at Magnus with judging eyes which at the same time were like little puppy eyes as if he was begging him not to do it. "So, continuing… - said Magnus. - George wasn't married to Theresa because he loved her. He had intentions of using her gift as a way to make these experiments and studies. Then, one day, he asked her to get in his wife's body, from his first marriage. But she couldn't. For some reason she couldn't do it. So he hit her. It was the first time he did that to her. "That's so cruel…" – Clary didn't want to believe in what she was hearing. Although she knew that was different times she couldn't bare the thought of someone being hit only because she wasn't able to do something with her gift. Every pair of eyes was now fixed on Magnus cat eyes again. Some were surprised and others were confused. "In the next days George was always forcing Theresa to try to connect with his wife over and over again. He had become obsessed with it. And over and over again she couldn't do what he was asking. Until, one day, when they were trying the experiment and Theresa… she was really exhausted and suffering and George… well, I guess he was just in the bad mood that day –he said with a sarcastic expression in his face but no one laughed – and when he saw she had been unsuccessful again he just called his two assistances and said: "Take her. The execution will be tonight."" Clary felt a shiver that went through her whole body from the tips of her hair to the tips of her feet toes. "Still, in that evening she met up with William. Although she didn't tell him what was going to happen later that night. She didn't want him to know. She knew that if she told him he would never forgive his father and if they ended up fighting she knew George was stronger. And besides, they had both promised that they wouldn't reveal their secret to anyone… she did it for him." There was a long pause in the story and everyone had the chance to change looks. None of them spoke a word. Clary turned around in the sofa to see Jace looking at the skyline, which in the beginning of the evening had this soft orange color and now was turning dark red like dried blood in a shirt. She couldn't tell the exact expression in his face, but one thing she could certainly tell was that he was listening to the story very carefully, just like she was. Magnus coughed as a sign saying he was continuing the story. "At night fall Will came to his father's office and asked for Theresa, but George only said: "Son, I'm sorry to tell you this but tomorrow morning you won't be seeing Theresa ever again." He stared, looking at his father's eyes and trying to figure out what did he mean by that. For a moment he thought that he had find out about what was happening between the two of them. But then he realized he couldn't give himself to his father. So he tried to act naturally and nodded. Finally when he was leaving the office his father shouted: "Are you coming to the execution?" An electrifying shock passed over him and, suddenly, his whole body was frozen like stone and yet, he nodded again." "So that's it?" – Isabelle shouted. "Yeah, what happen then? Did he… save her?" – Simon could tell by Magnus's face that the story wasn't finished. Magnus leaned back on the sofa and relaxed his shoulders down. "He did… he did actually save her. He even had a carriage prepared for her and during the execution he came from a back door, killed the guards and untied her up. When George realized what was happening, he didn't sent anyone to get her. Instead he approached to his son and said: "That was the biggest mistake of your life, William Herondale."" "And what did he do?" – When Clary saw through Magnus's eyes she regretted of asking that question. – "He killed him? His own son?" – Clary's voice sounded almost like a whisper. "Without blinking…" – For some reason Magnus didn't seem surprised when he said it. At that right moment everybody was shocked and no one felt like expressing his or her opinion. "Did she survive?" – a voice coming from the corner of the room. – "Did the girl live?" – Jace asked. "Two months after Williams's death I had someone knocking at my door. At first when I saw her I didn't believe it was really her… then she asked for my help and said that she didn't have no where else to go… and all I remember was looking down and see her small belly that she was holding strongly with all the hope in the world." "She was pregnant? She was having a baby." – Clary put up the puzzle pieces. Magnus nodded at her. "She stayed with me and I helped her, until she had her baby and then one day she disappeared. She left a note thanking me for helping her." Everyone was still quiet. Jace got away from the window and he was prepared to leave the room when Magnus called: "Do you have something to tell me, Jonathan? Maybe, "thank you". Technically, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't probably be standing here right now." Jace hesitated - "…Thank you." "Anytime." Then, for the first time Maryse interrupted: "Okay, children, end of story! Why don't you go upstairs and maybe play some game?" "What? Why?" – Isabelle wasn't convinced of what Maryse said. "We're going to have a grown up conversation here." – Robert Lightwood spoke severely. Still, aware they were not children anymore. "Well, I'm a grown up. I can stay." – Alec declared with a bit of proud behind that. "Yes, well you are also loyal to your sister and to your friends so…" – Magnus left the answer pendant. "Oh, so now I can't stay because you think I'm going to tell them what you guys are going to talk about?" – Alec grumbled. "I'm guessing yes." "Alec, please."– Maryse asked gently.- "Go." And so they went out of the room: Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Simon. Jace was leaving the room and turning the corner leading to the front door when Magnus asked: "Where are you going?" "To get some air." – And he got out, leaving the door leaning. Since Clary was the last one to leave the room as soon as she was closing the door she could already hear Maryse shooting: "Are you insane? You shouldn't have told them that story. They didn't need to ear any of your ridiculous stories." And Magnus replying: "Actually they did." Then, while the others headed up stairs she looked at the front door and couldn't contain herself. -:- The sun was almost setting down when Clary approached Jace in the porch. He heard her steps getting closer and vented: "Did you believe in the story?" Clary hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should answer him or stay quiet. – "Yes. Didn't you?" "Yes… although I can't stop thinking that right now I could not be here." "But you are." – Clary declared. - "And I'm glad you are." And, for the first time in that long evening, Jace turned his head to look at her green eyes and somehow deep down inside those eyes he could see a kindly but also fearless pure heart willing to die for him, just as he was for her. 


End file.
